


Falling for U (Kiss my heart)

by Valion14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, F/F, Josie is in love with her straight friend, Josie is very insecure, Kissing Lessons, Penelope just wants to help Josie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valion14/pseuds/Valion14
Summary: Penelope and Josie are best friends, they know everything about each other. They are inseparable, you never see one with out the other but they are also very different. Penelope is confident, and has date a lot of people while Josie is very insecure and has never being in a relationship.Penelope thinks that the only reason Josie is still single is because she’s scared of doing something wrong and embarrassing herself, her friend tends to overthink everything so she’s pretty sure that once Josie has more practice and experience she would totally go for it, and that’s how she comes up with a plan. She will teach Josie how to kiss so she can be more relax doing the real thing. But everything gets complicated and messy when Josie starts to catch feelings for her straight friend after a couple of lessons.OrPenelope gives Josie kissing lessons





	Falling for U (Kiss my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I know kissing lessons is something very cliche but I think is cute so I totally went for it. English is not my first language so please if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. The title is the song falling for u by peachy!, I was inspired by it. The first chapter is to introduce the characters and the context of the story so please be patience. Let me know what you guys think :)

“Hi Josie, I’ve been looking for you everywhere” says Landon excited with a sweet smile on his lips when he finally spot her in the library. 

Since they were paired up for a project last week in biology, the boy has been trying to spend as much time as possible with her. They never talked to much before that, but she has to admit that he’s very nice and it’s easy to talk to him. She feels a genuine connection there, and that isn’t something that she feels very often with people. The problem is that she wants to be his friend while he wants a different type of relationship. 

She may be oblivious to many social cues but she isn’t an idiot, it’s obvious that he likes her. At first it was cool and she felt very flatter, the attention felt really good and it wasn’t something that she was uses to, because actually Landon was the first guy that has ever showed a real interest in her. So yeah, she can admit that maybe once she realized of his true intentions, she flirted with him a little because you know, it was fun and it was the first time that she had a chance to do something like that, without the real pressure of being into him. But now that he seems more serious about his feelings, she was starting to feel annoy by his actions. 

This morning her sister Lizzie told her that she heard from some guys that Landon was going to invite her to Rafael’s party. And she really doesn’t want to reject him so to avoid the guy, she has been hiding in the library all day. The thing is that Josie isn’t really good at saying no and letting people down, she hates confrontation and honest conversations because usually someone ends up hurt. She is more of the type to run and pretend everything is fine even if it isn’t.

But of course Lizzie was really excited after finding out about Landon’s crush, so all day she has been trying to get her to talk to him and trying to convince her of how good they would be together. Now that she’s thinking about it, she’s pretty sure that she was the one that told him where to find her. 

Her sister has been very pushy about this whole thing with Landon. Josie loves her and she knows that her sister loves her too but her twin is a very complicated person. After years of experience she knows how her mind works, and she knows that for Lizzie this is a win-win situation, the most important person in her sister’s life is herself so she only do things that would benefit her somehow at the end. 

Here let me explain, Landon isn’t really Lizzie’s type, he’s kind of dorky and nerdy but not bad looking, he‘s not popular but he’s friends with popular guys so he may not be boyfriend material for her but also it wouldn’t be embarrassing if he dates her twin sister, who has never really date anyone. 

Oh and that’s a problem because people are starting to realized that Josie has never being in a relationship so in no time rumors and crazy theories will be all over school and that could affect Lizzie’s social status so actually Josie dating Landon would be good for her reputation. Her sister totally approves the boy, so Josie not only has to deal with Landon’s feelings now, but also with her sister’s drama. 

“Hi Landon, I’m sorry I’m very busy right now. I have a paper due tomorrow for history and it’s very long. You know how Mr. Hamilton can be, if I don’t finish it on time, I’m dead. So maybe we should talk later, okay?” She says talking really fast trying to sound stress about the assignment, not even bothering to look up from her book.

“Hey I get it. Last year I was with Mr. Hamilton and no matter how hard I worked I never got an A. He can really be an ass sometimes so I really get it. But can I ask you something really quick? and after that I’m out of your hair, I promise, please?” He was trying to make puppy eyes with a sad face, pleading with his hands.

Josie doesn’t really know what to say after that, she’s trying to come up with an excuse but he takes her silence as a signal to continue. 

“Okay so I don’t know if you know but Rafael is having a party this Friday and I - I was wondering if you umm....“ he seems really nervous and insecure, with his hand rubbing his neck and Josie takes the opportunity to interrupt him. 

“Yeah I heard about that but I don’t think I’m going. I already have plans this Friday so...” 

“Oh really?” He says surprise and disappointed. 

“Yep... I’m sorry. I gotta go now, I just remember that I’m supposed to meet with Penelope so see you later, okay? bye” Josie gathers her things as fast as possible and leaves. She practically runs out of there. 

Once she’s in the hallway, she’s able to breath again. It seemed like he bought it so that’s a good thing, at least for now, because she knows that he’s going to try to ask her again. If it’s not to the party, to another place. God! she really doesn’t know what she’s gonna do, how people deal with rejecting someone? It’s so awkward and stressful.

After her last class, she goes to her locker to pick up some books that she needs for her homework when she notices that Penelope is waiting for her and she seems upset. 

Penelope and Josie have been best friends since middle school, they know everything about each other. You never see one with out the other, they are inseparable. Josie has always feel that Penelope is her soulmate, in a platonic way of course. Penelope just gets her like no one else can, Josie doesn’t even feel that she knows herself as good as the short girl knows her. Josie is complicated, annoying and difficult but for some reason Penelope has always stick by her side and never leave, she is so understanding and amazing. She doesn’t know why but she’s grateful that she’s in her life. Penelope was her first friend, and only, so far if she’s being honest. 

Before meeting the girl, Josie felt really lonely and sad most of the time. Of course she had her sister and she was with her most of time, always next to her, carrying her books, being quiet and pretending to laugh when everybody would but it didn’t feel right, she felt that she didn’t belong there, like she was a ghost just watching people interact. So yeah, Lizzie was always there, she never left her alone, trying to be a good sister but she has always been popular while Josie is more of a low profile shy girl, so being with her and her friends was awful. 

Her twin adores to be the life of the party, the girl that everyone wants to be friends with and Josie is the opposite, trying to avoid people. And it’s not that she doesn’t like attention, because deep down everyone likes it even a little bit, it’s just that she is not confident, she’s very self conscious and insecure.

In her mind, she’s awesome and cool but every time she tries to talk to someone she gets really nervous and awkward, and at the end she doesn’t know what to say or if she decides to say something is really dumb, and there’s this little voice in the back of her mind telling her that people are thinking she’s weird and she gets anxious. So she has prefers not to put herself out there, she already has too many embarrassing moments to count, so that’s why she was quiet or by herself before meeting her best friend. For as long as she remembers she has always settled to be the other twin, the one that really no one wants to know but they are nice to, because of Lizzie.

So that’s why, when Penelope was transferred to her school, was hard for Josie to believed that the girl really wanted to be her friend of all people. Penelope has always been really cool with this badass attitude and mystery vibe, and back then everybody wanted to know her. But for some reason the new girl only wanted to know Josie. 

Shocked by her behavior, she didn’t talk to her most of the time, she didn’t wanted to say something stupid, so every time that Penelope would ask her something she would nod or shake her head, she would only talk if it was necessary.

She thought that Penelope would give up easily on her, thinking that she wasn’t worth the hard work but, proving her wrong, Penelope was always looking for excuses to talk to her or telling her bad jokes to make her smile. 

And like that, with time Josie started to open up to her, but always cautious. Afraid of being weird and giving the other girl a reason to stop talking to her. 

After one year or so, of their friendship Josie was comfortable being herself around Penelope, she would tell her about her favorite tv shows or books and ramble for hours, excited that someone was listening to her with interest. She would go to their sleepovers with her favorite pjs of wonder woman and would bring her ukulele to show Penelope the last song that she wrote, never in a million years she thought that she would be this comfortable with someone. Like she would say the most ridiculous thoughts that cross her mind and the other girl would humor her going along, they were crazy, always laughing when they were together. There was something so refreshing and relaxing about not having to overthink every little thing, with the other girl she could just be herself without any fear and that made her very happy.

But she’s not gonna lie after Penelope not a lot of things change, don’t get her wrong it was awesome to finally have a friend but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still very shy. She still didn’t feel good enough. She felt she wasn’t very smart, or funny or pretty so it was exhausting being around other people, except her best friend. 

And also didn’t help the fact that her sister was always criticizing every little thing about her or the things she liked, she would always ovoid taking about her fascination of superheroes or the last girlband that she had an obsession with, in front of the blond girl. Josie knew that Lizzie had good intentions and she just wanted her to be “normal” so she could have more friends but she didn’t know that by doing that she was making things worst. 

And now looking at Penelope by her locker, she knows she’s in troubles. She hates every time the other girl would get mad at her. She knows that Penelope will always be there for her but the fear that she is going to leave her one day, is always linger in the back of her mind. 

“So I heard that you turn down Landon’s invite to the party because you have “plans” this Friday. What’s that about? we both know that you are free so, what is the problem? he is a good guy and he really likes you. I know you are probably scared but we have talked about this, you’re awesome and you need to start believing in it Josie. It’s time you finally put yourself out there.” She says with a serious voice and a stern look. She knows that Penelope is hurt by the way that she thinks of herself and it’s hard because she don’t want the other girl to be upset but she can’t help it.

“Look Penelope I know you care but this is not about me feeling insecure okay. So can you drop it please? I don’t feel like talking about it right now.” Like seriously why can’t everybody just back off? she’s really getting tired of the whole thing.

She tries to avoid looking at her best friend while she gets the books that she needs from her locker. 

“Okay fine if it’s not about that, what is it?” She waits for a response but after a few seconds of Josie refusing to answer, she decides to continue. “Come on, talk to me. What are you really scared of? Believe me when I say that he has genuine feelings for you. If I had any doubt, I wouldn’t let him to speak to you and I would tell him to go away, you know how I always protect you, so trust me when I say that he is really into you” 

“It’s also not that, okay?, I know he’s nice and all but.... I just don’t like him like that” Josie says hesitantly, she don’t know how to explain this to her best friend. “I look at him and yeah I want to go and talk to him but more like a friend, you know? and when I’m close to him I don’t get that impulse of touch him or make him smile or even kiss him. I just don’t feel that pull to him” God! she doesn’t think she’s doing a very good job because her best friend looks at her confused. But she doesn’t understand why. She’s being as clear as she can be. 

“What do you mean you don’t like him like that? He’s cute and totally your type, you know, romantic and sweet. Maybe you’re confused, you have never liked anyone before so.... Oh my god!!! I get it.” Penelope screams very loud and now Josie is the one that is lost.

“You are just scared because you haven’t being in a relationship before, so every time you’re with him you pull a Josie, like overthinking everything and freaking out so your first instinct is to run away” she says excited and smiling, thinking that she has finally crack the code. Josie was usually easy to read for Penelope but this time it was actually bothering her that she didn’t know what what’s going on with the tall girl. 

Then she goes serious again and puts a hand in Josie’s shoulder. “Hey it’s okay, there’s nothing to be worry about, being in a relationship is scary but it can be very fun, and I know that if you talk to Landon and tell him to take things slow, he would do it. So no pressure” 

In that moment Josie wants to face palm herself, like what the heck? She knows is her fault because she is not telling her everything to the other girl but like how did she get to that conclusion?

Like yeah she was right, Josie has never being with anyone before, she hasn’t even have her first kiss, but that isn’t the real reason she doesn’t like Landon like that. The thing is that she’s very shy and she don’t believe that anyone could really fall in love with her. Oh! and also the fact that she’s into girls, not that anyone knows, so that’s pretty much why she hasn’t had any real experience. 

Not a lot of girls are out at her school and even if they were, she isn’t really ready to come out yet. Not because she is ashamed or something, of course not. She knows there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just that she doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. She doesn’t even see the point of having to come out, she just wish that it was seem as “normal”, that she could comment in a family movie night how she has a big crush on an actress and how hot and pretty she is, just like her mom and sister do sometimes with an actor and every one would be okay with that. Instead of a heart to heart conversation, some tears from her parents and all the tension and anxiety that you feel before finally saying it out loud. 

She knows that her family and her best friend will accept her but she’s just not so used to all the attention so really she doesn’t have the energy for the big fuzz of the come out. Beside one thing is her family and another is school, not everyone is as open mind as you would think, and that scares her. What if someone attacks her o insults her? Yeah! No thanks, she doesn’t want to go through that. But don’t worry, she has time, or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself. She can always be brave in collage. 

And even though she knows she’s not being completely honest, it bothers her that Penelope can’t understand that she doesn’t like Landon. Like even if she was into boys, doesn’t mean that she has to like him, this feels more like people are expecting her to go for the first guy that looks at her way. 

So she looks at Penelope with annoyance, takes off her hand from her shoulder, shuts the locker door as hard as she can and turns to the other way to leave. Josie really doesn’t want to keep talking about this, and she doesn’t want to say something that she may regret later so it’s better if she takes some time to be alone and to cool down.

When Josie leaves, Penelope just stays there confused and upset that she made Josie angry with her. Maybe she was too direct, she knows the other girl doesn’t like when people confront her. She feels very vulnerable and she runs. Ugh how could she being so dumb!? She knows that she has to be delicate with Josie but sometimes is very frustrating that her best friend doesn’t see herself as Penelope sees her. But that’s fine, this is just a step back but it’s not the end, she’s not gonna give up, she promises that no matter what, she will help Josie to be confident enough to follow her heart. 

When Josie gets home, she decides to watch random episodes of friends, trying to distract herself. She’s used to that feeling, to wanting to escape from her own mind and make everything go away. Sometimes she would sleep for a while, listen to music, watch tv shows or just stare at the wall creating scenarios of something that she would like to live but she thinks that a comedy show is the best option in this case. 

It worked for a while but her mind would always go back to Penelope after a few minutes, Josie has check her phone like a million times to see if Penelope has text her, but still no sign of the other girl. 

After a fight, her best friend was usually the one that reach first, and it has never take longer that an hour, because Penelope hates when there’s something wrong between them, she says she feels disconnected with a part of herself every time it happens, which is really cute but it’s being two hours, so she’s starting to get worry.

Maybe she could have handled things better with Penelope, maybe she shouldn’t have left her. Ugh Josie hates when she gets to much in her head and starts to regret and second guess everything but she can’t help it. This is stupid, she knows the other girl is not upset with her or anything, but is really weird so she decides to text her friend, saying that she’s sorry. When she’s about to send it, she hears a knock in her door.

“Hi Jojo, I hope you’re not mad at me anymore. I got candies, your favorites” says Penelope scared of the other girl’s reaction and waving the candies like it’s a peace flag or something like that.

At that Josie smiles, because her best friend is amazing. Every time she thinks she knows the other girl so much that she can predict her moves, Penelope surprises her. So she shakes her head at her best friend antics. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Now gimme gimme!” Says excited about the candies.

Penelope throws them at her and smiles when she sees her eating them right away, like a little kid. After that Josie realizes of how she may looks so with a sheepish smile, she slows down and asks “Do you want some?” and offers her hand with the candies. 

The other girl laughs “No thanks, I know you’re just asking to be polite but deep down you’re hoping I say no so you can have them all to yourself.” And she shakes her head, smiling “Besides I bought some of MY favorites as well and I don’t want to share them with you .” 

“ Really? You are not going to give me some of yours? Not even one?” She says amused and surprise, teasing her best friend” 

“Nope, so please don’t try the sad eyes with me okay“ she looks suspicious to the other girl.

“Okay fine, I won’t” she says with her hands up. “Now, come here with me. I’m watching friends“ and points to the spot in her bed, next to her.

Penelope jumps to the bed and cuddles to the side of her best friend, hugging her and putting her head in her chest. She loves to be like this with Josie, she always feels happy and relax. She sometimes call the girl, her cute teddy bear, because she feels so comfortable. 

They spend one hour like that, Josie eats all her candies and once she’s done, she looks at Penelope with a smirk, the other girl sighs knowingly and gives the rest of her candies to her friend.

After the fourth episode, Josie pauses the video and turns to the short girl. “Okay what’s wrong? You haven’t said a word and you usually talk a lot when we watch something, so what are you thinking about?” She’s worry, her friend is not the kind of girl that spends a lot of time in her head so it must be something serious.

“What? No, everything is good, There’s nothing wrong” says confused, like she doesn’t know what the other girl is talking about but Josie just rises her eyebrow like saying “seriously” and then Penelope sighs “Okay I’m just thinking about how can I talk to you about, you know what, without saying something that you may take in the wrong way and leave angry again” she looks scared and guilty to even bring it up. “Besides that would be hella awkward, this is your house” says a bad joke trying to light up the mood with a small smile, that’s so Penelope.

And Josie has to admit that she is so done with this thing, it’s really annoying that her best friend wants to talk about it again, but she knows that she wouldn’t mention it if it wasn’t important “I really don’t know what else is there to talk. I’m really tired but if you want to say something, I promise to not get upset or leave, okay?.”

“That’s good, thank you” Penelope smiles and then she takes a few second to think, like she really wants to make sure that this time she uses the right words. “I know you don’t like Landon, and that’s fine. I’m really sorry if I was too pushy before but I get it, you just see him as a friend” Wow that’s a relief, the boy is great but not for her, and now that Penelope knows this , she won’t have to deal with her trying to set them up. 

“But I know you, and you are a very romantic person, you write love songs all the time and you daydream about cute couple things that you would do one day with the love of your life, so please don’t lie to me saying that you don’t want to date someone because I know you do. So yeah, maybe Landon isn’t the one but there must be someone in the school that you may like, so let me help you find your Prince Charming.” And now Penelope is looking at her with a big smile, excited that she will help her best friend and satisfied with herself for the speech, thinking it was good “So ....what kind of guys do you like?”

And that’s the thing she doesn’t want a prince, she wants a princess. Oh my god!! maybe this is it, this is the moment when she tells her best friend that she likes girls. Okay Josie just breathe, you can do this. She’s starting to get nervous and her voice is shaking “The reason I don’t want to date Landon or any boy is because I- I am... “ she feels like she’s choking with the words, she’s getting sweaty and it’s hard for her to breath. Something feels wrong, she’s not ready, not yet. So she doesn’t say them a loud and now she feels like an idiot for not being brave enough, why it has to be so damn hard? 

Penelope is there, waiting patiently, knowing better than rushing the girl so she says nothing, hoping that this time the other girl can open up to her.

But Josie is freaking out because she’s not ready to come out but she has to tell her best friend something, a reason that can keep the girl from trying to play matchmaker so she says the first thing that she can think of. “I’m scared because I have never being with anyone before, I don’t know anything about dates or relationships, so I feel awkward. I don’t even know the basics like flirting or kissing so please don’t set me up with anyone, because that’s gonna make things worst and I will feel uncomfortable and anxious, okay? Like yes I want to date someone but if I’m honest with myself I don’t feel ready, so maybe in the future, when I feel that is the right time, I will ask you to help me find someone, I promise” Josie feels bad for lying to her best friend again but it’s not like she wants to, it’s just complicated. 

“Okay fine, if you don’t want to date someone right know because It would make you feel insecure, I will stop my search of your perfect boyfriend” Penelope seems okay and kind of happy but Josie feels weird like that was too easy, she though that she may have to insist for a few more minutes for the other girl to leave her alone or even cry a little to make her feel guilty for keep bothering her about this. 

“But ...” yeah there it is, too easy to be true “I think it would be a good idea if I teach you a few things so when you like someone, you can feel more relax. Like I could tell you things that you do in a date and how to flirt so you can let the other person know that you’re into them so they don’t friend zone you, and the times of a relationship. So what do you say?” Penelope looks at her excited, one because her best friend was honest and she trusted her enough with her fears and number two because now she can help the other girl to be more confident and hopefully one day have someone to love.

“Actually that’s not a bad idea, I could learn a thing or two. Thanks” and she wasn’t lying, honestly Josie thinks that this could really be helpful, dating is dating, it doesn’t matter if is between a girl and a boy or a girl and a girl so when she’s ready to come out, she may be able to used the things that the other girl will teach her. 

“Now about the kissing, if you want I can teach you. We can practice, so you can feel comfortable doing the real thing. I remember that when I started dating that was the thing that I was more nervous about and I was really bad at it, like for real but now I know what boys like and let me tell you I’m really good now” she winks at her “So if you want I can teach you.” 

Wait what ?!?!? Does Penelope Park told her that she wants to teach her how to freaking kiss ?!?!


End file.
